1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N-(3-methyl-5-isothiazolyl)-2-methylpentanamide, and its use as a herbicide, particularly as a broadleaf weed and grass weed herbicide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robba and Moreau, in Annales pharmaceutique francaises, 22, 1964, No. 3, pages 201-210, describe 5-propionylamino-3-methylisothiazole as a derivative formed from 5-amino-3-methylisothiazole, (a compound described by Adam et al. in U.S. Pat No. 2,871,243) and propionyl chloride. They nitrated the derivative at the 4 position of the isothiazole ring, to form 5-propylamino-4-nitro-3-methylisothiazole, which was inactive against Trichononos vaginalis, a pathogen causing infections of the human vagina. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,529, Adams et al. describe 5-amino-3-methylisothiazole itself as an intermediate for 5-(p-acetamidobenzenesulphonylamino)-3 -methylisothiazole, a useful bactericide for Escherichia coli. Other workers, in the Journal of the Chemical Society, 1959, pages 3061 to 3071, describe the acetyl, dichloroacetyl and benzoyl derivatives of the 3-amino-5-methylisothiazole but give no uses for them. The chloroacetyl derivative, an analgesic, is listed in volume 59 of Chemical Abstracts column 2791 (1963). Slack et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3.186,999, describe semi-carbazone, and thiocarbazone derivatives of 5-amino-3-methylisothiazole, which are active against pox viruses. In Japanese Pat. No. 39-5641/64, S. Kamio et al. (Chemical Abstract 59, column 2791a ) describe monohalogenocarboxylic amides of isothiazole as useful intermediates for aminocarboxylic acid derivatives.
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,155,678, 3,393,992, 3,454,591, 3,541,108, 3,563,985, 3,622,593, and 3,692,795 describe certain cyanated, halogenated, benzoated, or urea substituted isothiazole derivatives as herbicides for certain weeds, or as fungicides for certain fungi.